


The Strange Familiar

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Anime, Comedy, Crime, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Manga, Romance, Ten Years Later, Violence, alt, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up in a hospital bed one day and couldn't remember anything before that moment, not even her own name. Now she's in the care of a strange group of people who claim to be her "family", they call themselves the Varia and say that she is one of them: a Mafioso, an assassin, a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So, this is an old idea I found in my 'attic' of older KHR! story ideas and I had the prologue already written out so I've decided to post it, just for kicks. 
> 
> Pairing: [KHR! - TYL!Undecided x OC]

Thick, dark eyelashes fluttered restlessly on pale hollow cheeks before slowly opening to reveal hazy iceberg blue eyes, but the iridescent light that flooded her sensitive vision caused her to snap her eyes shut before they were even fully open. Warm, bitter tears trailed down her face from the violent display and when she tried to suck in a calming breath she choked on the feeding tube down her throat. 

Panic instantly set in and with weak trembling hands she tried to pull the offending plastic tube out of her esophagus, but only succeeded in causing more harm to herself than good. A strangled cry left her dry, bruised throat when her weak hold faltered and dropped, leaving the tube stuck half way down her raw, bleeding throat. She was choking to death on her own tears and the tube. She was too weak to even do anything about it. 

Barely a moment later a swarm of white clothed men and women clad in baby blue scrubs rushed into the room in alarm which only upset the already frightened and confused woman more which sent her heart monitor into a state of chaotic beeps. Their words were rushed and loud to her sensitive hearing and their grip on her shuddering, fragile form was too rough. There would probably be nasty bruises later leftover from their manhandling. She felt so weak, so breakable in their hold. 

Struggling, she watched with wide frightened eyes as more people walked through the door. The newcomers were all men and not one of them looked remotely normal or particularly friendly. Their expressions were dark and somewhat confused, but she didn't have time to think on the strangers as a doctor finally pulled the loose feeding tube out of her throat while a couple nurses needlessly held her down. The sudden motion caught her gag reflex and she vomited all over the stainless white coat of the doctor closest to her and herself. 

" _VOI!_ You trash better be careful with her otherwise the Boss will have your heads you fucking waste of-!" A rough thunderous voice yelled out and the startled patient began her desperate struggles for freedom anew. 

"Mou, stop it Squ-kun, you're scaring Ria-chan!" A strangely effeminate male voice chastised in a calming coo, successfully cutting the rest of the loud male's rant off. 

"Mmm, Ria-sempai looks worse than when we brought her here, almost as bad as your haircut Bel-sempai." A dull, monotone voice announced without preamble or any true care. 

" _Shishishi -_ " A strange sniggering laugh quickly followed, which instantly struck her as frightening. "-does the frog wish to join her?" The following monotone, yet snarky reply was a jumble of slurring words she couldn't identify as she began to slip back into the darkness she had barely managed to escape from. 

A weak plea to not be sent back to the inescapable void left her lips as the Doctor with the stained coat slipped an empty needle out of her arm. The strange group of men moved closer to her bed as the Doctor and nurses quickly left, but she never got a good look at any of them as her eyes finally closed and she once again drifted off into the dark. The only thing she was ever aware of anymore was the constant swamping darkness that surrounded her. 

Perhaps even the darkness and the occasional flecks of hazy white were an illusion cast by her comatose mind. She hated the feelings the darkness cocooned her with. The feeling of utter aloneness and uncertainty ripped and tore at her soul like a pack of starved hyenas and she could do absolutely nothing about it. 

She couldn’t even remember her own name, age or even her own hair color, but what was worse was she couldn't remember if she had a family. Surely she had even that? But nothing came to her. No names, no faces, no memories of any kind. In her dream which was more of a nightmare really, she saw herself as nothing more than a pale canvas in the vague shape of a female human being. Her gender was the only sure thing she truly knew about herself.


	2. Chapter One - Wine Red

She woke up to the sound of pouring rain and the steady beep of the heart monitor. One was decidedly more soothing than the other and it certainly wasn't the latter. Her icy-blue gaze calmly took in her bland surroundings, noting that despite the heavy downpour the long, faded blue curtains had been pulled back from the window allowing her to glimpse the world beyond her hospital room.

It was dark, perhaps well past midnight, yet ferocious forks of lightning streaked across the sky momentarily bringing light to the chaos. The rain slammed heavily against the windowpane from the viciousness of the wild winds. She could feel the heavy, low bass of the thunder shake the very foundation of the building and pass straight through her. It was perhaps the greatest storm of the century and yet, she wasn’t the least bit afraid of its untamable rage.

Something unexplainable kept her calm when she should have been anxious at the very least. She felt as though she should greet its fury like an old friend, rather than a stranger. Each deep roll of thunder, each blinding strike of lightning, the howling of the wind and the stinging rain was a symphony meant just for her. It was as if all the extreme feats of nature were saying in one strong voice _‘welcome back’_. That shouldn’t have been comforting, but for her it was.

Eventually, her gaze drifted from the outside world to survey her surroundings. The room she was in was rather bland as far as decorations went and very cramped. She would not be able to have many visitors, if there was anyone at all. There was only a small, beat up looking closet in the closest corner, a half-cracked door that lead to an even smaller bathroom and a tacky faded blue hued chair in the farthest corner near the window.

She blinked slowly, before her gaze narrowed in on the sole piece of furniture in the room, her attention seemingly drawn to it. At first she was confused as to why the ugly chair needed such deep scrutiny. There was nothing remarkable about it, and yet some deep feeling told her that it wasn’t right. Something was _off_ about it. She studied it for several more moments, before she found what was bothering her about it.

There was a distinct imprint and wrinkles left on the otherwise smooth surface. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and her heartbeat sped up in excitement. Someone had been in that chair very recently, she realized without actually knowing just how she knew this as a fact. To leave such an indent they had to have been there for quite a while and it could not have been long since they had to have departed.

Perhaps it was someone who knew her, someone who would have answers to all of her questions. Maybe she wasn’t alone after all. But, where was this person now and more importantly, when were they going to come back? Would it be tonight or tomorrow, perhaps? She hoped that whoever this mystery person was would return sooner rather than later. She didn't want to be alone with the stranger that was herself anymore.

Minutes passed in relative silence before she realized that her right hand was cold and not beneath the thin off-white blanket that covered the rest of her body. Just flexing her fingers seemed to take much more effort than it should have. It was when she tried to move her arm under the sheet and had far too much trouble than was necessary that she realized just how utterly _weak_ her body was. It was as if she had been inactive for quite a long while and her muscles had gone lax from the lack of use.

Had she truly been lying in the hospital bed that long? And more importantly, what had been the cause behind such a long period of hospitalization? The more her thoughts lingered on all the unanswered questions the more palpable her rising panic became. The heart monitor's pace began to quicken and the sound became next to piercing in the quiet room.

Over the annoying dirge she was able to make out the sound of multiple hurried footfalls and a jumble of raised worried voices just seconds before the door was violently thrown open and her room was swarmed by all too familiar white coated people. _No!_ Her mind screamed and warm tears began to spill down her cheeks as they drew ever nearer to her pathetic helpless form. She didn't want those people to touch her ever again.

A ragged, desperate scream of _"Don't touch me!"_ tore from her raw throat just as their gloved hands brushed against her skin.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_ A harsh, commanding voice cut through the chaos in a near roar and it was as if time suddenly decided to stand still. All motions stopped, including hers. She could only stare wide-eyed at the tall, dark clothed man standing in the doorway staring everyone in the room down with furious and clearly annoyed wine red irises rimmed with intimidating dark scars.

This person... somehow she _knew_ this person. The frightening aura accompanied by a low almost hoarse voice that demanded nothing less than total subservience was somehow familiar enough to obliterate all of her panic in an instant.


End file.
